


Philomath

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [171]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of beholden. Gibbs phone call with Ducky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/20/1999 for the word [philomath](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/20/philomath).
> 
> philomath  
> A lover of learning; a scholar.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Enervate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7872019), [Ineluctable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927390), [Voluble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8004163), and [Beholden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8025673).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Philomath

“Hey Ducky.” Gibbs greeted when Ducky answered the phone.

“Is Anthony ok?” Ducky questioned immediately assuming the worst.

“Well he’s awake. Anything else you’ll have to tell me when you get here and examine him.” Gibbs gruffly replied.

“That’s good. How does he seem, Jethro?” Ducky asked trying to get as much information as possible, forewarned is forearmed and all that.

“He appears to have amnesia, but is otherwise behaving normally.” Gibbs succinctly stated.

“I shall be over shortly.” Ducky announced, knowing better than to try and keep Gibbs on the line for long.

Gibbs hung up the phone without responding.

Turning to Tony, Gibbs gathered him into his arms. “Are you sure, you’re ok?”

Tony froze stock still. “Uh, Gibbs? What are you doing?” He asked looking at the arms now surrounding him.

Gibbs ignored the question, instead asking his own. “Is something wrong?”

“Nooooo.” Tony drawled out slowly. He wasn’t about to complain if Gibbs didn’t see anything wrong with holding him so close. 

Gibbs leisurely petted Tony’s head to try and comfort him. They should probably move downstairs before Ducky got there, but honestly Gibbs didn’t want to.

He wasn’t looking forward to listening to Ducky drawl on about whatever fascinating subject he wandered onto. While he admired Ducky as a philomath, he never looked forward to the dry way he droned on about what he learned. Maybe if Tony and him were seated close together and he appeared to be interrupting, Ducky would leave faster and not expound upon whatever subject as much.

“Jethro?” Ducky called as he walked in the front door after ringing the doorbell. 

“Upstairs, Duck.” Gibbs called back not bothering to move from his position behind Tony.

Ducky climbed the stairs. He noticed how close Gibbs and DiNozzo were sitting, but did not comment on it, now. “Hey Anthony, I just learned the most interesting things about butterflies. Did you know they are related to crabs and lobsters?”

Tony’s eyes grew wide. “I did not, Ducky.” Tony practically whimpered as he watched Ducky withdraw a big needle. “Is that really necessary?”

“I’ll be most gentle, dear boy. You don’t need to worry.” Ducky attempted to ease his concern.

Gibbs tightened his arms around Tony rubbing his hands up and down Tony’s arms in an attempt to comfort him, hoping that his presence would help keep Tony calm.

**Author's Note:**

> [Mien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8250752) follows after this one.


End file.
